


You're My Day 1

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: “I am. Why are you getting so upset? We’ve been together long enough that you should know I don’t like shit like spending the day exploring on ‘National Lighthouse Day’ or trying to learn how to play field hockey for ‘National Field Hockey Day’ - but you love doing stuff like that and I love spending time with you, so I just...I just go along with it.”Harry climbed off the bed. “I…”“Where are you going? Come back to bed. You didn’t read off what holidays there are for today.”Harry slammed the bathroom door. “I have to get ready for work. And besides…” He shouted through the door. “There’s nothing special about today anyway.”Fuck.  Louis thought as he fell back onto his pillow. So much for my big plans.Or - The one where Harry loves Louis, Louis loves Harry and every day is a national holiday.





	You're My Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a self-indulgent fic, based off of me and my quirk. Also, because I have insomnia and haven't slept much I wrote this in three hours at 4am, so I apologize for whatever this turned out to be.
> 
> Title comes from "Day 1" from Honne.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

**********

“Lou? Lou? Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know what today is?”

Louis blindly reached out and pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. “No, but I know you’re going to tell me, just like you do every single morning.” He kissed Harry’s shoulder, “Go ahead, I know you’re dying to read them to me.”

Harry snuggled into Louis as he unlocked his phone. Louis knew that it was 6:31am without even having to look at the clock. Every single morning, without fail, Harry’s alarm went off at 6:30 and he grabbed it off the nightstand, silencing it. He then woke Louis up to ask him if he knew what day it was.

Harry was obsessed with “National Holidays” - those trends on twitter that make you laugh or scratch your head or both. He had found an app that listed all of that day’s “holidays” and had downloaded it onto his phone, even paying the extra $2.99 for the upgraded version without ads.

And he was obsessed with participating in as many national holidays as humanly possible - and having Louis participate with him. So every morning they laid in bed and decided which holiday or holidays they were going to celebrate, partake in, laugh at, learn about or dismiss entirely.

Some were fun to engage in (like National Beer Day), some were tedious (like National Hiking Day when Harry made them hike up to the top of Bear Mountain), some wound up as a complete surprise (like National Cat Day when they adopted Rosie who was probably meowing on the other side of their bedroom door looking to be fed) and others were a no-brainer (like Louis’ all-time favorite - National Steak and Blow Job Day).

There was a time when Louis would rant, complain, wish that Harry would give up his obsession or even try to talk Harry out of it - but over time he realized that it’s just one of Harry’s quirks and loving Harry meant loving all of his quirks as well.

And if Louis was honest with himself, he enjoyed the first few minutes of the day when he and Harry snuggled under the covers, with Harry excitedly chatting about all the different holidays and all the different ways he wanted to partake in each.

“Ok, so today is ‘National Corned Beef and Cabbage Day’ - well that makes sense since it’s also St. Patrick’s Day. Oh it’s ‘Maple Syrup Saturday.’ Lou? Can we have pancakes and syrup for breakfast? Or maybe waffles, we haven’t had waffles in a while.”

“Why not both?”

“That is an excellent idea! ‘Play the recorder day.’ I wonder if my mom still has mine, does yours?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think so baby. Pretty sure she tossed out a lot of the stuff that I left behind when I moved out.”

“Bummer. I wonder if we could buy one somewhere around town. I’ll have to google that later.”

Louis smiled into Harry’s shoulder. “God I love you so much.”

Harry turned and kissed Louis’ forehead. “I love you baby.” He went back to his phone. “Oh listen to this - ‘International Sports Car Racing Day.’ Too bad neither of us are race car drivers.”

“Sorry, just a boring old high school math teacher.”

“Lou! You’re not boring. Don’t say things like that about yourself. ‘National corndog day?’ Eww. Do people still eat those? Huh. Well I guess so if they made it a national holiday….”

Louis tuned Harry out, preoccupied with the thought that Harry was going to scroll forward a couple of day on his National Holiday app and ruin everything that Louis had planned for him.

“I wonder what tomorrow is.”

At that, Louis finally opened his eyes and leaned up, propping himself on his elbow. “Why don’t we wait for tomorrow? I’d hate to spoil the surprise. And besides, we have pancakes _and_ waffles to make.”

Harry sighed. “But I’m so cozy right now and plus, I’m not even really hungry.”

Louis reached over and took the phone as he climbed on top of Harry. He tossed the phone onto the floor and brought his lips to Harry’s ear, whispering “Well maybe you should work up an appetite.”

**

“Lou? Wake up.”

“I’m awake.”

“Do you know what today is?” Harry asked, snuggling up to Louis, molding himself to Louis’ back.

Louis smiled as Harry kissed his shoulder blade. “I bet you’re gonna tell me, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am silly.” He balanced his phone on Louis’ arm as he unlocked the screen, “Oh Louis! ‘National Oatmeal Cookie Day!’ Let’s bake some today!”

Louis turned his body so that he was facing Harry and smiled. “I like baking with you.”

“Liar! You just like eating all of the raw dough.”

“That.” He kissed Harry. “And I like when you bend me over the counter while we wait for the time to go off. Remember on ‘National Chocolate Cake Day’ when we burnt the cake because we were so loud and didn’t hear the timer?”

Harry put his phone down and looked to Louis, smiling. “I remember. We had to go out and buy one after we finished fucking on the kitchen floor. Maybe we’ll have to burn the cookies.” After another kiss, he continued reading from his phone. “‘National Sloppy Joe Day?’ I can’t even remember the last time I had a sloppy joe.”

“Well, I know what we’re having for dinner.” Louis said, pulling Harry in close to him so that Harry’s head was on his chest.

“You mean it? I know you don’t like them.”

“No I don’t, but you do. I would do anything for you, even eat a sloppy joe. And besides, it _is_ a national holiday. It would be disrespectful not to celebrate it.”

Harry slapped his stomach lightly. “You’re such a brat.”

“But I’m your brat.”

Harry hugged him tighter. “That you are. Oh look at this. ‘Goddess of Fertility Day.’” He clicked on the link provided and began reading about the history of the day.

Louis closed his eyes, listening to Harry, making a mental list of all the things he had to do that day to get ready for tomorrow.

**

“Lou? Baby? Baby, wake up.”

Louis felt kisses on his stomach and fingers on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Harry climbing on top of him.

“Oh.” He moaned out as Harry slid his hands under the covers. “Harry. Oh fuck. That feels...that feels really good.”

Harry pulled the blankets off and sank down slowly onto Louis, still slightly open from Louis fucking him a few hours previously. He placed his hands on Louis’ chest and began moving his hips, grinding, until they were both panting, moaning, coming.

“Fuck. fuck. Fuck.” Louis threw his arms out and tried to catch his breath. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“I just...I needed you.” Harry collapsed on the bed next to him.

He turned to face Harry. “To be honest, I’d rather wake up like that instead of your silly daily holiday check-in.”

Harry sat up. “I thought you liked that. Have you been lying to me this whole time?”

“What? No of course not. I told you in the beginning that I didn’t care for it, it’s more your thing. But I know that you really like it, so I just kinda go with it.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this.You told me that you were ok with it.”

“I am. Why are you getting so upset? We’ve been together long enough that you should know I don’t like shit like spending the day exploring on ‘National Lighthouse Day’ or trying to learn how to play field hockey for ‘National Field Hockey Day’ - but you love doing stuff like that and I love spending time with you, so I just...I just go along with it.”

Harry climbed off the bed. “I…”

“Where are you going? Come back to bed. You didn’t read off what holidays there are for today.”

Harry slammed the bathroom door. “I have to get ready for work. And besides…” He shouted through the door. “There’s nothing special about today anyway.”

 _Fuck._ Louis thought as he fell back onto his pillow. So much for my big plans.

**

“What? What’s all this?” Harry walked into the kitchen and found Louis standing at the stove. The table was all prepared with plates and wine glasses and the candles were lit.

“Crap. You’re early. Dinner’s not ready yet.”

“You did all this? For me?”

Louis put the spoon down, turned the burner off and walked towards Harry. “I would do anything for you.”

“Even put up with my stupid holiday nonsense.”

Louis pulled Harry into the living room where there were even more candles set up and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Louis had put Harry’s favorite jazz station on and sat him on the couch.

Louis knelt down in front of Harry, taking his hands. “Your holiday nonsense isn’t stupid. I just...I don’t see the need to check every day’s holiday. But I am so glad you do because otherwise we never would have celebrated ‘National Museum Day’ by spending the afternoon together at the art museum exploring and learning about different artists. And we never would have known about ‘National Food Bank Day’ when we volunteered for the afternoon helping distribute food and talking to all those wonderful people who just needed a little bit of help. And we never would have participated in ‘National Poem in your Pocket Day’ which seemed cheesy at first, but I watched as you went up to strangers, handing them little slips of paper with poems on them that you had written out that entire morning.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “I realized that I never gave you a poem that day. And I know that it’s not today, but I’d like to read what I wrote for you. Ok, I didn’t actually write it, I just copied it onto the piece of paper.”

Harry smiled, wiping tears from his eyes. “I love it anyway.”

Louis took a deep breath before starting to read:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

__An impossible feat, that would take too many days._ _

_My dreams, hopes, and desires for you,_

_Are for greatness and happiness in all that you do._

_I am no prince, nor pauper I be,_

_But one day, with riches I hope to shower thee._

_As of now I have no horse-drawn carriage._

_Yet still, I ask thee for your hand in marriage._

He slowly looked up to Harry, who was crying, with his hands over his mouth. Louis took the ring out of his pocket and presented it to Harry. “Will you...Harry will you marry me?”

“Oh. My. God. Louis! Of course I will. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Harry threw his arms around Louis, tackling him to the floor and peppering his face with kisses before joining their lips together.

“Harry, I love you. All of you. Everything about you. Everything."

They made love in front of the fireplace, the romantic dinner that Louis had made long forgotten as they lost themselves in each other over and over again.

**

“Harry? Harry. Wake up.”

“Lou? Everything ok? What time is it?”

“I have no idea. Baby, do you know what today is?”

Harry sat up in bed and turned to Louis. “What are you doing?”

“Do you know what today is?” Louis asked again, scrolling through something on his phone. He stopped and waited for Harry to answer.

“Tuesday.” He replied, wiping his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

Louis turned his body towards Harry. “No silly. Look.” He held the phone out for Harry, who took it. He read what was on the screen and smiled.

“Did you...did you set everything up yesterday...did you plan…”

Louis had propped himself up on his elbow and was watching Harry, who had started to cry. “You did that...for me?”

“I would do anything for you.” He held out his arms for Harry, who laid down and put his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Lou…”

“I love you Harry and I am so sorry that I called your holiday thing nonsense. It’s not, not at all and I shouldn’t have said anything. And yes, I did it all for you….” He paused. “And for me too, because ‘National Kiss Your Fiance Day’ is definitely one holiday that I would gladly and eagerly participate in.”

Harry looked up at Louis. “Well, we should definitely, definitely celebrate it then. It’d be a shame not to.” He reached up and caressed Louis’ face as Louis leaned him back and joined their lips.

******

_6 years later….._

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!”

Louis’ eyes shot open and he sat up. “What is it baby? What’s going on?”

“Do you know what day it is?”

Louis reached over and scooped up his first born child, bringing her into bed and placing her in between him and Harry, who had begun to stir.

“Is everything ok?” Harry asked, turning towards Eliza.

“Papa! Wake up!” She began bouncing on the bed. “Do you know what day it is?”

Harry opened his eyes. “No, I haven’t checked my phone yet.”

“Papa! You don’t need to check your phone silly.”

“Oh, but I do, I’m not sure what could be so special about today. I need to check.”

Eliza turned to Louis. “Daddy, tell him to stop being silly.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Eliza may have been adopted, but she definitely took after both Harry and Louis equally.

They had gotten married four years ago and had immediately started the adoption process. They were matched with a wonderful woman who had given Eliza up for adoption at birth and they fell in love with her the moment she was placed in their arms.

“Harry….” Louis tried to stifle his laughter. “Stop being silly, you know that today is the day that we take out the garbage.” Both Harry and Louis burst out laughing.

She fell back onto the bed, throwing her arms out and letting out a loud sigh. Harry reached over and took her into his arms.

“Ok, ok, I’ll be serious. Today is one of the best days out of the entire year. One of the best day of my life was the day that you were born and I could never, ever, ever forget that.” She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and snuggled into his neck. Louis wrapped his arms around both of them, locking eyes with Harry.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “For what?”

“For making every day a national holiday."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Sweet Reader,
> 
> You keep coming back. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
